A New Destiny
by Lady Tsumetai
Summary: Kagome & the gang are looking for the shards, Kagome & Inuyasha fight & Kagome runs off. Sango gets mad, hits Inuyasha on the head with Hiraikotsu. Kagome is not Kikyo's reincarnation, she is her sister. This story will and will not follow the Inuyasha storyline. If you don't like it don't read it & please no flames KagomeSesshomaru SangoMiroku ch.2 updated, i added something
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**A New Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

What had started as just another average, mundane, same routine as always day, quickly took a change for the worst. The day changed drastically when Inuyasha opened his mouth, insulting Kagome for the hundredth time that week.

"Sense a shard already, would ya? I'm tired of being on the road, aimlessly searching. It wouldn't be like this if Kikyo were here."

"Impatient as always. Idiot." Shippou said.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said, hitting Shippou on the head.

Suddenly, Kagome stood up and Sango took over cooking. Kagome picked up Shippou and just glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ignored her until she spoke.

"Inuyasha, I hate you and I never want to see you again!" Kagome said, anger lacing every word.

"Feh, stupid wench, see if I care. You're pretty useless anyways, Kikyo would be better at finding the shards." Inuyasha said, breaking the last bit of patience Kagome had for him.

"You never loved me anyways and you know what? I'm done caring. If you don't want me around, go find her. I'll just leave since you're better off without me."

With that said, Kagome grabbed her bag, bow and quiver and ran off. She wasn't sure where she was going; she just knew it was anywhere away from Inuyasha.

Sango, after watching her best friend get hurt, walks up to Inuyasha says "How could you?" and then BAM! She hits him on the head with Hiraikotsu and storms off. Meanwhile, Miroku doesn't know what to do about Inuyasha. Also, he wants to go look for Kagome and help Sango calm down. He decides to find Sango first and suggest they go look for Kagome. He finds Sango near the hot spring about to take her clothes off and get in.

Miroku Shouts "Sango, wait, don't do anything!"

Sango turns around and sees Miroku walking towards her. She then realizes what almost happened and is both relieved and surprised he shouted.

Miroku walks up to her and says "Sango, I think we should go look for Kagome."

"I agree but I'm confused why you shouted. I'm glad you did but still confused" she says.

"I didn't want to catch you off guard. For you to realize too late that I found you and you come to the for once wrong conclusion."

"Miroku, thank you. Let's go look for Kagome" Sango said and they left.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Kikyo hears everything and decides to go pay Inuyasha a visit. While all of this was happening, Kagome had run to the bone eater's well. She was about to return to her time, when none other than Sesshomaru should appear. He noticed she had been crying and asked her what was wrong. Shocked by this caring side of him, she told him everything. She told him what happened and how if she ever saw Inuyasha again, she would kill him. Then Sesshomaru did something even more unlike himself. Sesshomaru hugged Kagome, whom, very shocked, decided not to go home yet.

Author's note: Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters; I do however own the plot.**

To my reviewer, kouga's older woman, I'm sorry this is a lot later than I told you it would be. I got a new laptop recently and had to wait till spring semester started so I could install Microsoft Office on my new laptop. And with School starting and working, I've had no time. But finally, here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it 

**Chapter 2**

After deciding she didn't want to go home just yet, Kagome went with Sesshomaru back to his castle. They got there by Sesshomaru using his cloud. Instead of taking the couple days' journey that it would be. Once they got to his castle, Sesshomaru put Kagome in charge of Rin; to the great relief of Jakken. However, unknown to them, Sesshomaru is the protector of the Shikon no tama miko. Unknown to even Sesshomaru, it is the real reason he brought Kagome to his castle and put her under his protection.

Kagome is the true Shikon No Tama Miko; the guardian of the Shikon Jewel or Jewel of Four Souls. Kagome being the true Shikon Miko is unknown to everyone except Sesshomaru. It is also the reason he has always been drawn to her. (There is more to why Sesshomaru is always drawn to Kagome and it will be elaborated on in later chapters.)

Kagome spent the next week looking after Rin, learning her way around the castle and becoming a stronger miko. She would spend hours every day meditating, practicing her archery skills, being taught how to fight with a sword by Sesshomaru and learning more about being a miko. She was even allowed to spend time in Sesshomaru's library, researching herbs and what they're used for.

While going through the books, she came across the history of Kikyo and Kaede. She asks Sesshomaru if she can hold onto the book to read later. Sesshomaru gives her his permission and she makes another request. She asks for his help recovering the remaining jewel shards.

A couple days later, Sesshomaru pulls Kagome aside and tells her yes, he will help her recover the remaining jewel shards. Kagome shrieks in surprise, then quickly bows and says "Gomen, arigatou."

For a few more weeks, Kagome watches over Rin, doing whatever Rin wants. She also continues honing her skills as a miko. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru prepares for their journey to find the rest of the shards.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is kind of short. In editing, I noticed that this chapter can actually be split into two chapters. It makes more sense that way. Please read and review. I promise there will be Sesshome within the next couple chapters.

**Translations:**

**Gomen:**sorry

**Arigatou:**thank you

**Miko:**priestess

**Shikon No Tama: **Jewel of four souls


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters; I do however, own the plot.**

Elsewhere, Sango and Miroku are still looking for Kagome and starting to piss off Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo had decided that since Kagome left she could join the Inuyasha gang. Sango starts shouting for Kagome again when Kikyo whines, "do we have to keep looking for her?"

Then she adds, "I could tell you where she is."

When Sango hears this, she runs at Kikyo and shouts "WHERE!?"

"She's with Lord Sesshomaru."

"WHAT!?" shout Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"She's with that BAKA!" Inuyasha shouts, incredulously.

Sesshomaru, who was traveling with Kagome in search of the next jewel shard, overhears Inuyasha's shout.

He then shows up out of nowhere, Kagome not far behind him, very calmly says "I heard that little brother, and yes, the girl is with me."

"WHY?" Sango asks, still a little shocked.

"I'm with Sesshomaru-sama because I can't stand that BAKA Inuyasha!" Kagome says, shouting the last bit.

"Oh, but why didn't you at least come find us, and tell us?" Miroku asks, kind of surprised.

Kagome pulls them aside and, with Sesshomaru's help, explains everything to them. She also, with Sesshomaru's permission, invites them to join her. They gladly accept and quickly pack up camp. Then they head in the direction of a shard Kagome senses.

While traveling, both Kagome and Sesshomaru, notice her power has gotten stronger and is continuing to grow. Kagome can now quickly pinpoint the exact location of each shard. Miroku also notices that Kagome's power has grown. He picked up on it from Kagome telling them exactly where the next shard is. He mentions this to Sango; she agrees with him, Kagome has gotten stronger. Sango also says Inuyasha is still and idiot. Miroku then decides to ask Kagome about it; he waits until they make camp.

Kagome is cooking dinner and tending to the fire when Miroku approaches her.

"Hey Kagome, how is it you know exactly where the next shard is? Also, do you know how many are left?"

"Well Miroku, I've been reading this book about Kikyo and Kaede. Did you know they had an older sister who was still born, that means born dead? Their elder sister was the intended Shikon no tama miko but because she was born dead, that task was passed to Kikyo. I'm starting to think I might be their older sister reborn. As to your other question, there are five left. Two of the shards that I have yet to get are the two Koga has. The other three are scattered, one of which is with Naraku. The last two are yet to be found…"

"I see. Why did you bring up Kikyo and Kaede's history? Oh, and no, I did not know they had an elder sister. You think you might be this elder sister, reborn?"

"I do. It would explain why I was brought back to the past. It would also explain why I am able to so quickly pinpoint the shards now. Also, how I know that there are only five left. I have a strange feeling about where the last two might be located."

"Where?"

"You'll find out soon. First we need to get the one in Naraku's possession and the two with Koga."

"Okay"

Author's Note: Here is chapter three. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I promise there will be Sesshome in a couple chapters. I'm sorry it wasn't in this one.

**Translations:**

**Sama: lord**

**Baka: idiot**

**Miko: priestess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Tsumetai: I apologize for the wait after posting two chapters back to back. Life just has a funny way of catching up with you.**

**Sesshomaru: can we get back to the story woman? *hand glowing***

**Lady Tsumetai: *hides in a globe of ice* my name means Lady Freezing and yes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I just own my plot.**

They all went to bed after Miroku and Kagome had their conversation. The next morning, after packing up camp, they continued traveling. A few days later, they got a surprise and had to make a quick stop. They stopped in the woods, somewhere near a town.

"Are we there yet, Kagome?" someone whined.

"Huh?" the entire group said with very confused looks on their faces. The voice they heard was Shippou's. He had been with Kirara (r's are pronounced like l's in Japanese) for a while, looking for Sango, Miroku and Kagome. They finally found them from the air. Kagome realized it was Shippou and immediately started to ask him questions. She asked him where he had been, if he was alright, the usual questions your mom asks when you've been gone for a while. He told them he had been with Kaede since Inuyasha and Kagome had started fighting again. When they reach the town, he realizes she's with Lord Sesshomaru and asks her why. She tells him she'll explain later.

The town was small, except for the lord's house; it was like a castle only not quite. One of the townspeople notices the group and asks them to help with a demon problem they have. He explains that the lord of the town had suddenly fallen ill one day and then started kidnapping all of the women from the town. When he first fell ill, he sent his daughter to stay with his adviser, only, she hasn't been seen since. The group immediately went to the lord's house to get rid of the demon. The closer they got to the house, the stronger the demonic aura and the presence of a shard became.

"Hey, I sense a shard here. There are only five left, unless I missed one."

"That's okay Kagome; your senses still aren't fully developed. That's all." Sesshomaru said, showing his understanding side.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome said, a little shocked still at his show of emotion.

They enter the house and start looking for the lord. They find him in his "throne" room with all of the girls in eggs/cocoons. Upon their entrance, the lord attacks Kagome and Sango and tries to put them in eggs/cocoons, but Miroku steps in and starts his exorcism. Once his exorcism is complete, the lord is free from the spider demon's possession. Kagome then finds the location of the shard; it is on the spider's back, in the middle. Sesshomaru quickly disposes of the demon and Kagome picks up the shard, purifying it./l;

The entire time the group was there, Naraku was watching from the shadows and Inuyasha and Kikyo had decided to follow them. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, the group moved too fast so he couldn't keep up.

"Damn that Kagome and my brother too!" shouted Inuyasha, as loud as possible.

He and Kikyo were in a clearing still trying to follow Kagome. And Inuyasha was getting pissed that he hadn't seen them yet.

Meanwhile, back at Sesshomaru's castle, "I can't believe I got stuck watching you again!" shouted a very unhappy Jakken, while Rin just grinned at her prisoner. She had Jakken tied to a chair and was putting flowers in his hat and makeup (lol) on his face. He looked very comical and when Rin was done, she ran to get Ayame, who was there to help Jakken. Ayame followed the spirited little girl and upon seeing Jakken, started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it! Stop laughing and help ME!"

"Okay, okay, stop yelling" Ayame said and proceeded to untie him. He then went to wash his face and take the flowers out of his hat. Meanwhile, Ayame braided flowers into Rin's hair and then went out into the gardens with her.

In another part of the forest that Inuyasha and Kikyo were in, Kagome and the group stop to rest when Koga comes racing in. Expecting to find Inuyasha flirting with Kagome; what he finds instead, startles him so much that he leaves his shards and goes back to his cave.

Lady Tsumetai: well there's chapter 4. I hope you liked it.

Sesshomaru: Please review and don't make the lady cry. *hands glowing in warning*

Kagome: don't threaten them, then they won't read the story. Please forgive him.

Sesshomaru: hn.

Kagome: *rolls her eyes* also, please reread chapter 2. My lady added something to it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady Tsumetai: *looks around then sighs in relief* you're going to learn something very interesting in this chapter.**

**Sesshomaru: And what is that my lady?**

**Lady Tsumetai: *recovering from shock* they have to read to find out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; I do however own the plot and an oc that will be introduced in two chapters. My oc's role will be explained a little bit in this chapter.**

""Speaking

'Thought

'That was weird. I never expected her to be traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. That's it; I have to talk to her.' Koga thought and decided to find Kagome.

Meanwhile, back at the clearing, everyone keeps asking Kagome why Koga just left like that and why (although they weren't complaining) he left his shards. She in a confused state said "I'm as confused as you. Anyways, let's pack up."

They start to pack up and Sango eventually stands to stretch. When she does, she sees something coming towards them.

"Do you see that whirlwind and where are we going, Kagome-chan?"

Everyone looked up only to find Koga asking Kagome if they could talk. Kagome asked him what he wanted to talk about. He asked if they could talk in private and she agreed becoming more confused and curious. So they went a little ways into the forest while everyone else finished packing and cleaning.

"Kagome, why are you traveling with Lord Sesshomaru?" Koga asked, kind of confused.

"Because Koga, Inuyasha and I had started arguing a lot and when he called me weak, like he always does, I was just done. Done with him and being compared to Kikyo and being called weak all the time. So I left and unplanned, joined Lord Sesshomaru" she said getting angry but calming down a little at the end.

"Oh and traveling with his brother is better and/or different?"

"Well yea, actually, it is. Heh heh," Kagome answered a little nervously. "Now, let's get back to the group and oh, if you see Inuyasha, tell him to stop following us."

"First, tell me how it's better and different."

"Okay. Well, he doesn't call me weak, stupid or useless. He gave me time to work on my skills as a miko and get better as an archer. He taught me how to fight with a sword and he's letting me borrow this book, which I'd like to finish reading. There's a little bit more and I feel like it's very important."

"Okay, thank you Kagome for telling me all of this. I notice you don't have a sword of your own though. Also, I can see you care for Sesshomaru; I hope you'll be happy with him."

"I… what? Yea, I do need a sword of my own so we're going to see Totosai. And thank you Koga. I don't know about caring for Sesshomaru though, I still don't really know him."

"You just don't see it yet but the way you were, when you were describing how he treats you, you sounded happy."

"O-oh, well alright. I… I should get back. Things to get done."

"Yea, take care Kagome." Koga said and left while she returned to the group.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Sango asked.

"Honestly, nothing, he just wanted to know why I'm traveling with Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"Is that all you told him? You guys were gone a while." Sango said.

"He also asked how traveling with Sesshomaru is better and different. So I answered that as well."

"Okay."

"He also reminded me about something. Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said walking over to him.

"Hn" he responded.

Kagome huffed at that. "We need to see Totosai and have a sword forged for me."

"I have already taken care of that, Kagome."

"What? How? When?" Kagome asked.

"During the months we were at the castle. I gave him one of my fangs. Now, you just need to put your power into it." He said, handing her a long, not too long, wrapped package.

She took it, unwrapped it and admired the design. Sakura blossoms and the sign for his house adorned the sheath and handle. The blade itself was of course expertly crafted and had a sakura blossom and crescent moon engraved in it.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said and bowed to show her thanks. She then got into her meditative state, the sword lying across her lap and focused on it. The sword glowed blue, then pink and finally purple to show that miko and blade had become unified.

Sango watched and asked why Kagome needed a sword. Sesshomaru answered, it was because he taught her the art of the sword. He explained that he taught her because she asked to learn. Sango then said something that made him truly speechless.

"You care for her, don't you, Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango said.

Sesshomaru simply sat, thinking, while Kagome picked up the book and finished reading. What she learned left her in shock. She learned that there was one other miko, not related to Kikyo and Kaede, but this miko was friends with them. This miko was supposed to protect the Shikon no tama miko but was killed the day before Kikyo received the jewel. Kagome gasps after reading this and everyone asks her what's wrong.

"Nothing, I'll tell you guys later. Let's just stay here one more day. I should get to know my sword after all." Kagome says.

Everyone agrees and they go to sleep. Kagome wakes up early the next morning and makes herself breakfast. She then starts working with her sword. She starts off by going over all the forms she learned. Then she practices with her sword charged.

While she's busy practicing her sword forms, everyone else wakes up. Sesshomaru was already awake when she woke up. While everyone is preparing for the day, Kagome, with her sword charged, learns she has two attacks. She tries them out and is amazed by what she can do.

She first tries out an attack that goes from pink to blue energy and looks like a flower blooming into a crescent moon. When it becomes the crescent moon, it slices through what it's attacking. This attack is called Sakura-Crescent Strike. Right as she unleashes it, Sesshomaru walks up to her; the attack slices a tree in the distance (she's in a field near Inuyasha Forest).

"You've gotten stronger" he says, surprising her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't know you were awake" Kagome says.

"Hn. I've been awake since before you woke up. Do you have a second attack?" he asks.

"I don't know" she says, as a boar demon attacks.

Kagome immediately charges her sword, swirling with pink energy. Before she attacks, she tells Sesshomaru to move.

"SAKURA'S BLOSSOM!" Kagome shouts, and slices down through the air. This creates a pink blossom that closes up around the boar demon, purifying him in an instant.

"I guess I do" Kagome says, turning to Sesshomaru.

"Hn"

They return to camp and Kagome tells everyone to pack up. Sango asks why and Kagome says they're going to the bone-eater's well. So they pack up and head to the well. Unknowingly, Inuyasha had been following them. When they get to the well, (a/n they had been in Inuyasha forest) Kagome stopped, turned towards the forest and screamed "**INUYASHA STOP FOLLOWING US! YOU AND I ARE OVER SO (STRESSED OUT THESE LAST WORDS) L-E-A-V-E M-E A-L-O-N-E!"**

Then she turns to everyone and says "I just need to do one other thing." She then chanted something and the well glowed blue for a moment. Then she jumps into the well and everyone follows her.

Kagome's era:

When everyone got out of the well, Kagome was asked why they were there. Kagome said it was because there are two shards here and don't ask how they got here because I don't know. After that, they headed into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" shouted Kagome.

Gin turned around and hugged her daughter. When her mom hugged her, Kagome noticed the presence of one of the shards. She looked around and found it in her mom's ear (the way an earring would look).

"I didn't know you had your ear pierced mom."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Kagome then reached to her mom's right ear and gently removed the shard.

"This is what I was talking about, mom."

"Oh, I never noticed it before, Kagome dear."

"Oh, ok well thanks. I'm going to go out around the town, see you later mom."

She then hurried out the door and showed the gang what she had found. Then they were all like oh, so this is why we came here and Kagome just smiled. Sesshomaru then took her aside and started asking her questions about her time, and how/why two shards were in her time.

"Well, to answer questions about this time, it's easier to show you around and show things to you. Unfortunately, we don't have that kind of time. How two shards are here, well I don't have an answer for that yet. Anything else?"

"Why don't we have time for us to learn about this time period? Also, you're really pretty and I hope there's time to get to know you more."

Kagome blushes at his compliment and says "Thank you, I also hope there's time to get to know you more. Why we don't have time for all of you to learn about this time period, I have a feeling my friend I'm taking you all to meet can answer that."

Lady Tsumetai: wow, this got really long. Longest chapter so far

Kagome: Hey, when are Sesshou and I going to get a chapter to ourselves?

Lady Tsumetai: Sesshou? And when, next chapter for a bit.

Sesshomaru: very good. Readers please review while the lady thinks. She has to rework the next couple chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lady Tsumetai: Hi everyone. In this chapter Kagome and Sesshomaru will have some of the chapter to themselves. We will also meet one of my two oc's. This first one is named Tsumetai**

**Kagome: *excited. Glee in her eyes and giant smile on her face***

**Sesshomaru: are you going to write or keep talking to the readers?**

**Lady Tsumetai: write**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do own my plot and my character, Tsumetai. You will learn why she is named such. We will meet the other oc later. **

Sango saw them talking when she turned to ask Kagome where they're going next. She let them have their discussion and when it ended she called "Hey, Kagome, where are we going now?"

"You'll see later in the day. First I want to show you guys a little of what this time is like" Kagome said, glancing at Sesshomaru as she said this.

He looked at her and she could tell he was confused. Only she noticed though and she just smiled and started walking. She took them to a couple shops, just to browse and get an idea of the time period they were in. Unknown to them, she was taking them on a specific route. She was taking them to her friend's house in a not so direct route. She knew there was a park in this direction to her friend's house and she wanted to stop there for a while.

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yea?"

"Where are we going exactly?"

Instead of answering, Kagome lead them into the park. Unknowingly, even to Kagome, they had entered what were once the gardens of Sesshomaru's castle. (I know it's about a day's journey in the feudal era but they're in the future. Distance, even walking, is different. Though, from Kagome's to Tsumetai's, it's four miles distance.) While trying to figure out why the place felt so familiar, Sesshomaru noticed Kagome going off on her own. He followed her and stopped when he realized they were alone.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. I didn't realize anyone followed me" Kagome said, turning to him.

"Hn, are you always so careless?"

"In this time, I guess I am. This is just my favorite spot in the park" she said, sitting on the lip of the lily pond.

"I come here a lot to think. It's so peaceful and quiet, I love it. And the lily is my favorite flower" Kagome said, picking up a lily and smelling it.

Sesshomaru then took the flower out of her hand and tucked it into her hair, behind her left ear. Kagome gasped, shocked by his action. She then looked at him confused and he just smiled. This only served to further confuse her. 'Since when does he smile? I like him smiling; he looks more handsome this way. Wait, Kagome, what are you thinking?'

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, smirking a little.

"What? Oh, umm, nothing. Why?"

"I've confused you, haven't I?"

"I… well yes. I don't understand why I can read your emotions but everyone else can't. And then the flower just now. Also, how you knew to tell Totosai to include sakura blossoms. I'm just so confused."

"Well, you were with me at the castle for a couple months. I even taught you the art of the sword at your request. And let you borrow and take with a book from my library. I don't usually do that as you know. What you don't know is that I'm your protector. You told me about the sakura blossoms during training."

"I… oh yea, I did. But, wait, what? What do you mean you're my protector?"

"I think your friend can explain that."

"How did you?"

"I've come to know some of your personality. I figured there must be some reason for taking us out. But I want to know why this place is so familiar to me."

"I don't know but I've always been curious about this plaque" she said, pointing to the plaque. The plaque read "To my beloved priestess. I will always protect you." Sesshomaru stared at it for a while; getting the feeling he had something to do with it. Kagome then did something very unexpected. She kissed him on the cheek, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I know this is really the first time we've really talked but I I've really learned a lot. I think I can read you because I've gotten to know you, just like you have me. I also know there really is a kinder side to you; you just don't let it show. You see it as weakness in battle but you show it to your subjects."

Sesshomaru just stood there, staring at her shocked. He was shocked because she figured it out on her own and knew she was right. She then did something even more shocking. She walked over to him, stood on her toes and kissed him. He stood there a moment then wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. When they broke apart, she became very shy.

"I… I don't know what just happened; I just had this sudden want to kiss you. I can't explain it but I feel like I know you without knowing you."

"I feel the same Kagome. I don't know what you've done to me but whatever it is, it's a good thing. I believe you have somewhere to take us all though."

"You're right" she said and they met back up with the others.

Kagome then lead them to her friend Tsumetai's house. Tsumetai wasn't notified of Kagome coming over but she was expecting her. She was expecting her because unknown to Kagome, or so she thought, she is also a reincarnated priestess. She is the reincarnation of the priestess destined to protect the Shikon No Tama Miko. Just then she heard a knock at the door and knew who it was.

"Hi Kagome"

"Tsumetai, how did you know it was me?"

"Come inside, all of you and I'll explain everything. Also, Kagome, you might be looking for this" Tsumetai said, holding up a Shikon shard. (Happens to be the last shard she needs before getting Naraku's)

"How do you have that and how do you know so much?" Kagome asked as they walked inside and she accepted the shard.

"Well, Kagome, I'm sorry I haven't told you this ever before. I just knew I couldn't tell you anything until you came back to this time, looking for the last two shards. I know, you're all wondering, how did they get here. Well, they attached themselves to Kagome and on one of her visits back home, one of them hid inside her mother's jewelry box. The other somehow found its way to me, for safekeeping. You see, I had the other one because I am the reincarnation of the priestess destined to protect the Shikon No Tama Miko."

"Of course" Kagome sighed. "Of course it's you, my best friend since forever. Oh my gosh, I had a strange feeling about this ever since reading a book I came across in Sesshomaru's library. Oh Tsumetai" Kagome then hugged her friend.

Sango then said "This is what shocked you the other night, and now you know it to be true."

Miroku then added "I wonder then if your other thought is true as well." (What Miroku is referring to is mentioned in chapter 3 when Kagome tells him about the book)

"A book you read? And yes, Kagome, I am that priestess. The one destined to protect you. I am the reincarnation of Kikyo's best friend, whom sadly, could not fulfill her promise, to protect Kikyo. My past-self passed the day before Kikyo received the jewel. Now though, now I can fulfill that promise and you, my dear, have realized whom you are truly meant to be with."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

"It's not important right now and although we were both born in this time, we are not truly part of it. Your mom already knows this. She also knows that now that you have met back up with me, you will be returning to the past after a short visit with your family. Once you and I return, only your mother and grandfather will remember us. Everyone else will have memories but won't remember our names or hear from us ever again. Is that okay, Kagome?"

"To answer your question about the book, I still have it with me." Kagome pulls out the book and hands it to Tsumetai. Tsumetai looks at it, then at Sesshomaru, silently asking if she may also read it. Sesshomaru nods his head, giving Tsumetai his permission.

"And yes, San, that is definitely okay. The most important thing to me of this time is that my family will remember me and I won't just be a nameless memory to them. Also, yes Miroku, this confirms my thoughts. That I am a priestess who has been reborn, but not the priestess everyone thinks I am. Is my past self's name known? It's not mentioned in the book."

"Your past self would have been known as Mikomi. It means hope."

"Thank you, Tsumetai."

'Interesting, this girl, Tsumetai, she is the protector of the Shikon No Tama Miko. Well it's no wonder she feels familiar; and did I hear her right, Kagome has realized whom she is meant to be with? Does she mean Kagome and I, are actually meant to be together? And in the past it was also Kagome, whom would have been known then, as Mikomi. But because I never met her, I thought I was meant for Kikyo.' Sesshomaru pondered this while Kagome also pondered what her friend had said. About how she had realized whom she is truly meant to be with. She also pondered about her feelings for Sesshomaru and he pondered about his feelings for her.

**Lady Tsumetai: I'm leaving it there for today. Please review and let me know if you think of anything you want to see. Next chapter they'll be getting another surprise and you'll learn more about Tsumetai. Please review. Reviews help and are greatly appreciated.**

**Sesshomaru: you heard the lady. She appreciates that you're taking the time to read her work, so leave her a review. *hands glow green*  
Kagome: Sesshou, leave the readers alone. I apologize for his behavior. *kisses him to distract him and then pulls him away***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own my plot and characters, Tsumetai and Enkai. Enkai is a demon from Kagome's time that both Kagome and Tsumetai have never sensed. Tsumetai knows her but doesn't know she's a demon. Enkai's name is Japanese for ocean and she is a dog demon. **

**Lady Tsumetai: This will be a little yuri inclusive but nothing more than holding hands, cuddling and kissing. Tsumetai and Enkai are a couple. **

**Sesshomaru: *coughs and hands glowing* the story, my Lady?**

**Lady Tsumetai: well sorry I informed them. Gosh. Enjoy chapter 7.**

The next day, Sesshomaru and Kagome were still thinking about what Tsumetai said. With her thoughts confirmed about being born 500 years later than she was meant to live (yes, encase you haven't already noticed, I've gone very away from the Inuyasha continuity with Kagome's character), Kagome understood she was meant to live and grow up in the feudal era. It explains why it is so familiar to her. It also explains why she is so powerful, although she still has a little left to learn. With the knowledge that she is not the reincarnation of Kikyo but rather that she is living her second chance at life. Kagome no longer wonders why she so strongly feels she belongs in the feudal era and why she looks similar to Kikyo. Right now her thoughts were focused on her feelings for Sesshomaru.

While Sesshomaru and Kagome were still thinking, Tsumetai called her girlfriend, Enkai. She asked Enkai to come over; Tsumetai wanted Enkai to meet her friends. Tsumetai also wanted to tell Enkai the truth. Unknown to Tsumetai, Enkai heard everything yesterday. Enkai has also always known the truth about her girlfriend and her girlfriend's best friend. Enkai goes over anyways; she goes over because she's thinking now is a good time to tell Tsumetai the truth about herself.

Enkai arrives and out of simple politeness and good manners, knocks on the door. When Enkai arrived, Sesshomaru felt her aura and she felt his. She knows his because he is her ancestor. Enkai is Enkai Taisho, although in this time she is better known as Lady Enkai Tsuki. Yes, she is a nobleman's daughter and is dating a priestess. Her name in this time is Tsuki because her parents don't want anyone to look things up and have humans remember demons.

Tsumetai opens the door and smiles. Enkai enters, closes the door behind her, pulls Tsumetai into a hug and then kisses her. "Hey love, what's on your mind?" Enkai asked.

"Let's go sit down first"

"Okay"

They go into the living room and sit down. Tsumetai then starts the conversation.

"Enkai, there are some things I need to tell you"

"Okay, I also have some things to tell you. Also, Sesshomaru should be part of this"

"Sesshomaru should be… Wait! You know about him? How? And how do you know his name?"

"Go get him, then I'll explain everything"

"Okay"

Tsumetai gets Sesshomaru and brings him to the living room. Now they are both curious about why he is needed to be part of this conversation. He is also wondering why Enkai's aura and scent are familiar to him. When they enter, Enkai removes the glamour she has been living behind. Sesshomaru immediately notices her markings and that they are similar to his markings but slightly different in color.*

"Enkai, explain now please? Also, since when do you have demon markings similar to Sesshomaru's?"

"Well, Tsumetai, my dearest love, I've always had these markings. They've just always been under glamour. Why they are similar to Sesshomaru's, well that is because my real name is Enkai Taisho. Sesshomaru is my great-grandfather. The reason my last name in this era is Tsuki is because my parents didn't want humans to go digging up my ancestry and remember demons. Any other questions?"

"This Sesshomaru has a few questions. How am I your great-grandfather? What are your demon powers? Do they have something to do with your name?"

"Good questions, my demon powers are mostly the same as yours but for one exception. That exception is that I can also produce a seaweed whip and it is as lethal as our poison whip. The seaweed whip is the reason I am called Enkai. The reason for the seaweed whip is my mother. When you meet her in the proper time setting you will understand (her mother is from a water demon tribe from the ocean. She is noble born and is a siren and has both a human form and mermaid form**). As for how you are my great-grandfather, well time will answer that."

"I see, thank you."

"You're welcome. Tsumetai, do you have any questions?"

"No, just what I wanted to tell you is that I am a priestess whom has been reborn. I am the guardian priestess of the Shikon No Tama Miko."

"Who is the Shikon No Tama Miko?"

"I'll go get her" Tsumetai goes to get Kagome. They return and Enkai leaps with joy to see Kagome. Enkai recognizes that Kagome is also a priestess whom has been reborn and not the priestess everyone thought she was reborn as.

"Kagome! Oh My Gosh, Kagome! It's you, you've been reborn and now live! This is exciting!"

"How do you know me?"

"Oh my, I'm so silly. Forgive me, my name in this time is Enkai Tsuki. My real name is Enkai Taisho, descendant of Sesshomaru Taisho and Inu No Taisho. You Kagome, were born in Sesshomaru's time as Mikomi, eldest sister to Kikyo and Kaede, but you were still born, so you were buried as an infant and born again 500 years later."

"I know and that's why Kikyo became the Shikon No Tama Miko before me and why I was recently told and am now realizing who I was truly meant to be with."

"You know? What do you mean you know?"

"Well Tsumetai confirmed my thoughts during a discussion we had yesterday."

"What were your thoughts and how did they occur?"

"My thoughts were that I was born 500 years later than I was meant to be. They occurred from reading this book about Kikyo and Kaede. This book is also how I figured out who Tsumetai is before she told us."

"I know that book. We have it now, since we rule over the Western Lands. Oh my gosh, it makes sense that this is how you figured everything out. What about your feelings for my great-grandfather?"

"Great-grandfathe… Sesshomaru is your great-grandfather?" Kagome says in shock.

"Well yea, he is. Sorry to give you another shock, oh and you're my great-grandmother."

"WHAT!?" Sesshomaru and Kagome yell in unison.

"Hehe, yea. So, have you two figured out your feelings?"

They are both too shocked to respond.

"Good job, Enkai. You shocked them into silence."

"Oops."

**Lady Tsumetai: so there you have it, you've met Enkai. She doesn't really think before giving her ancestors information, does she? Heh-heh.**

Enkai: HEY!

**Lady Tsumetai: I know I wrote it but I can still comment you know. Anyways please review.**

***Enkai's demon markings are the same as Sesshomaru's except the color. The colors of her markings are ice blue stripes on her face and hands and the same indigo crescent moon on her forehead.**

****I got the inspiration for her mother from Ai from Inuyasha: Fire on the Mystic Isle. Since we don't actually know what kind of half-demon she is, we just know she has fish ears, I decided to make her mother a siren. The only other thing to know about her mother is that she was the princess of the siren demon clan. Her maiden surname was Keisei (Japanese for siren. I English to Japanese to English dictionaried it.)**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Enkai: ocean**

**Tsuki: Moon**

**Inu (Inu No Taisho): dog**

**Shikon No Tama: Jewel of four souls**


End file.
